Planes
by Megumi Sagara
Summary: Tras una visita al médico, Sanada habla con su hermano sobre sus planes de futuro. Sanada/Sakuno


Primer fanfic sobre mi pareja favorita: Sanada Genichirou/Ryuuzaki Sakuno (sí, muy crack, lo sé). Lo escribí en inglés para dos comunidades de Livejournal (de una de las cuales cogí una tabla completa para ellos) y luego decidí traducirlo. ¡Espero que os guste!

.

**Notas:** Una pequeñita al final de la historia. Este fic está relacionado con "Recuerdos". Espero que no haya demasiado OOC (con respecto al manga, que es la caracterización que prefiero).

**Copyright:** Todo es de Konomi, míos son la imaginación y Ryuutarou (y no el hecho de que Sanada tenga un hermano mayor).

.

**_PLANES_**

-¿Otra niña? ¿Habláis en serio?

Genichirou fijó la mirada en su hermano, frunciendo el ceño, y Sakuno de repente encontró sus manos, que reposaban en su regazo, muy interesantes, mientras sentía un rubor caliente cubrir sus mejillas.

-¿Tienes algún problema con ello?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ryuutarou mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y ponía sus codos en la mesa.

-Para nada. Eso sólo-

-Chicos.

La voz severa de su madre cortó la claramente provocadora respuesta del hermano mayor, al oír el tono divertido de sus palabras.

-Genichirou, Sakuno-san necesita descansar. Llévala a vuestro dormitorio.

La joven no se molestó en protestar sabiendo, al ver su mirada, que su suegra deseaba evitar otra discusión más entre ambos. Se levantó y su marido la siguió fuera de la habitación. Mientras se alejaban por el pasillo, podían oír su voz reprendiendo a su hijo mayor, y una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en los labios de Sanada.

.

-¿Estás decepcionado?

Estaban extendiendo el futón y su pregunta le hizo levantar la cabeza hacia ella. Cuando leyó su mirada inquisitiva, Sakuno acarició suavemente su vientre, que empezaba a mostrar los incipientes signos del embarazo. En el jardín, ambos podían oír los gritos entusiasmados de sus dos hijas mayores mientras eran perseguidas por su bisabuelo y sus dos primos, los hijos de Ryuutarou.

-No. Me gustan las niñas - habiendo terminado con lo que tenían entre manos, Genichirou fue a la ventana y contempló la escena -. Los niños como Sasuke me sacan de mis casillas, y Akira está siguiendo el mismo camino.

Ella trató de simular la risa que burbujeaba en su garganta, y él suspiró. Luego, se volvió, y una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Además, podemos seguir intentándolo.

Las mejillas de la joven ardieron ante aquel comentario, mientras él daba unos pasos hacia ella y se inclinaba para besarla en el cuello.

.

-Te has tomado tu tiempo.

Ryuutarou estaba sentado en el porche, viendo a los niños jugar, y le tendió un vaso de té verde frío cuando él se sentó a su lado.

-Sakuno-san no podía dormir y he estado haciéndole compañía.

El otro sonrió enarcando una ceja y Sanada frunció el ceño, mirando a su hermano con unos ojos que lo retaban a decir otra palabra, aunque el ligero color en sus mejillas era evidente.

-Así que... te has vuelto una máquina de hacer niñas... - comenzó el mayor con una traviesa media sonrisa.

Genichirou gruñó levemente.

-Hey, no he dicho que sea algo malo - replicó levantando las manos, viendo que el otro no estaba de humor para un intercambio verbal -. Aunque quizá, en lo que se refiere a la herencia del dojo puede ser un problema.

-Sasuke puede quedárselo - contestó él tomando un sorbo de su vaso, aliviado de que su hermano hubiera dejado el tema.

-Pero tú eres el siguiente en la línea sucesoria tras padre - a la mirada enfurecida que su hermano menor le dirigió, contestó con una serena -. Es la verdad. Aunque padre me adoptó, no soy un Sanada por nacimiento. Esa es la razón del "ichirou" en tu nombre, por si te has olvidado...

-Nunca he oído nada en contra de que tú seas el próximo maestro. Eres tan diestro como yo, y el abuelo y padre saben que no voy a seguir ese camino. Seguiré siendo profesional mientras continúe ganando campeonatos.

-¿Y después de que te retires? - Ryuutarou preguntó con curiosidad.

-Hmmm - Sanada se recostó en el pilar que tenía tras de sí -. Tengo suficiente dinero ahorrado para mantener a mi familia de por vida, así que realmente no necesito trabajar, pero quizá entrene un par de días a la semana o algo así. Lo que sea quiero que esté relacionado con el tenis.

-Tal y como esperaba, lo tienes todo planeado.

-Y me gusta que sea así.

-¿Y qué dice tu mujer de todo eso?

Genichirou bebió un poco antes de contestar.

-Le parece bien.

Era cierto. Sakuno siempre lo había apoyado en todo. Sabía que era obstinado, y egoísta en lo que se refería a ella, que había tenido que compartirlo a él, su mente y su corazón con el tenis, pero lo había aceptado serenamente, como, hacía tanto tiempo, había aprendido de su experiencia con su abuela y los estudiantes de Seigaku que había conocido. Ni una vez la había oído quejarse, ni cuando se encontró sola dando a luz a su primera hija mientras él jugaba en Montecarlo, ni por su severidad o su ineptitud con las palabras, ni por no ser un amante dedicado y romántico. Sin embargo, eso no la hacía una mujer débil sin opiniones, ni significaba que no tuvieran roces en su relación. Pero era paciente y madura, y lo entendía a él y su necesidad de alcanzar sus metas, y su empeño y orgullo por ser uno de los mejores.

-Además, ella-

Un repentino peso cayó sobre sus piernas estiradas, interrumpiéndolo y casi haciéndole dejar caer el vaso en su mano, y cuando miró hacia abajo, se topó con la brillante sonrisa de su hija mayor, que se había sentado en sus muslos. Levantando la vista, vio a su abuelo llevando en brazos a la pequeña.

-¡Papá, juguemos al tenis!

-¡Jugar! ¡Jugar! - dijo la otra, inclinándose peligrosamente desde la imponente altura del anciano, tendiéndole las manos.

La cogió, sentándola en su regazo, y las miró, sintiendo una punzada de satisfacción en su interior. Aya, de cinco años, era la viva imagen de su madre, con su pelo cobrizo y piel blanca, excepto por los ojos, que eran marrón oscuro como los suyos. Al contrario, Emiko, de dos, se parecía más a él, con su pelo brillante y negro cayendo por su espalda y el mismo color de ojos que su hermana y él.

-Tío Genichirou.

En el momento en que levantó la cabeza hacia Akira, el sonido del disparador de una cámara llegó a sus oídos.

-Apuesto lo que quieras a que a Sakuno-san va a encantarle - rió su hermano.

Algunas veces olvidaba que en su familia no todos eran serios y formales.

-¿El qué?

La suave voz de su esposa se oyó desde la puerta, y sus hijas se levantaron de sus piernas, de forma dolorosa, y corrieron hacia su madre, a la que casi hicieron caer.

Entraron al porche con ella su cuñada y su madre, que llevaba una bandeja con tazas de té. Mientras se arrodillaban junto a ellos, y Ryuutarou les contaba lo de la fotografía, Genichirou se dio cuenta de que el silencio que una vez había llenado la residencia de los Sanada, y en el que él se había criado, había sido reemplazado por gritos, risas y palabras. Y descubrió que aquel cambio le gustaba.

**_FIN_**

.

**Sólo una pequeña aclaración: A lo largo de toda la historia, todas las personas que se refieren a Sakuno, lo hacen con el sufijo de respeto, incluyendo a Sanada. Lo he hecho así porque en gran parte de los animes y dramas que he visto, los esposos se refieren así uno a otro, incluso cuando están hablando entre ellos. No me pareció descabellado, estando, aparentemente, la familia Sanada tan apegada a las tradiciones que él lo hiciera, al menos delante de los demás.


End file.
